Signs
by Barklie
Summary: A series of SORATO ficlets and drabbles. Will be twenty. I used to love digimon, so this is in honor of the show that took so much of my time, and the couple that always remained one of my favorites.
1. Stolen

**Title:** Stolen  
**Genre:** Fluff  
**Number:** One out of twenty  
**Summary: **Intense, blue eyes were staring right back at her, and as she always did, Sora lost herself in those eyes.  
**Notes:** This one is a little long, but I wanted it to be the first one I posted. I promise that most of them will be shorter.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon

--------------------

Sora sighed and put her pencil down, finally giving up on taking notes from the boring hirtory class she was currently sitting in. Most of the class already had, some of them half asleep, others just staring out of the window or at the teacher with glazed eyes. Their teacher were talking about something that happened about a hundred years ago, but it seemed like no one were listening. Just like it seemed like the teacher didn't notice the lack of interest, and instead kept talking. And talking. And talking...

Trying to close out the teacher's incredibly tireing voice from her head, Sora looked around to find anything interesting, hopefully something that would make time go faster.

Letting her eyes land on her best friend Tai who sat three rows in front of her, she smirked when seeing him with his head on his desk, fast asleep. Then he snored, loud enough for the whole class to hear, and Sora couldn't help but giggle slightly, while looking at the teacher to see if he had noticed. But it seemed like their teacher wasn't even aware that the class was even there. He was writing on the board, and drooning on and on.

Shaking her head at both Tai and the teacher, Sora allowed her eyes to wander again. Looking at Tai just made her feel tired herself, and she really didn't want to fall asleep in the middle of a class.

Looking to her left, her eyes widened when she was met by a another gaze a couple of desks from her. Intense, blue eyes were staring right back at her, and as she always did, Sora lost herself in those eyes.

It was annoying really, how she couldn't look this particular guy in the eyes without loosing herself in that blue ocean that were his orbs. It was as though he stole her, whenever he looked her in the eyes. And if that wasn't enough she had found herself blushing every time he turned to look at her.

He. Matt. Her boyfriend.

They'd been going out for about two weeks now, which was probably the reason Sora blushed every time he looked at her. It wasn't that strange really. Her first boyfriend, ever, was the hottest guy on the school, whom every girl on the school would die to date. But it was annoying, none the less.

Staring into those eyes, she noticed how calm they were. Calm, and extremely deep. Like he was hiding some secret deep down, beneath that amazing blue.

No one could deny that he had very beautiful eyes. Blue, with different shades of blue depending on the mood he was in. Usually they were the calm blue of a ocean, which she was staring into now, but when he was angry they would get the blazing color of ice, and when he was sad they would get the deepest and darkest of blues she had ever seen.

And also, there were the shade of blue that he reserved for her only. The soft one, that reminded her of the sky. Soft and... content, in a way. With many hidden emotions, though some always shone through. Emotions that represented much more than just friendship...

Sora could feel the familiar blush creep onto her cheeks, and forced herself to look away from those eyes, instead staring down at her desk. She knew he was still staring at her, and she also knew he was now smirking. Smirking in that annoying, satisfied way.

Wishing with all her heart that the class would come to an end, Sora tried controlling her blush by not thinking about a certain pair of orbs. But now she found that she not only lost herself in them, she couldn't stop thinking about them either.

_Great._ Sora thought to herself, knowing that this would just make his not too small ego even bigger, and that he would never let her live this down.

Damn him for his eyes, and damn him for knowing the effect they had on her.


	2. Shining

**Title:** Shining  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Number: **Two out of twenty  
**Summary: **But that wasn't why they were laying on the ground in the middle of the night.  
**Notes:** I forgot to say in the first ficlet! Hey, thanks for the reviews and welcome to my story! Or rather, stories. They aren't in a special order, and they have nothing to do with one another... so just read! This one too is a little long... they're getting shorter, I promise!  
**Disclaimer:** Never have, never will own digimon

--------------------

"It's beautiful, Matt."

It was beautiful.

For their first date Matt had brought Sora to a very special place he'd never shown, and would never show, to anyone else.

They were laying on their backs on a small hill hidden deep in the local park. Or as deep as a park could be. Matt had brought a blanket only, and had promised himself that he would take Sora out for dinner some other time.

But not tonight.

It was very late, and Matt doubted that there were anyone else in the park at this hour, except him and his girlfriend.

The hill was completely empty for trees, bushes or anything else, so it was very open, and the couple had a good view from their position facing the sky. Sora's head was next to Matt's on his left side, and they were laying in opposite directions though still close.

If Matt turned just slightly he would be able to burry his face in her short hair.

But that wasn't why they were laying on the ground in the middle of the night. They were laying there so they could watch the stars.

He had taken her there because he always went there himself when he needed to relax and get away from the world. And because she was the only person in the world he would like to share it with.

"You know," he whispered softly, "I was laying on this exact spot when I first realised I want to travel to the stars."

And Sora was also the only one he wanted to share his dream with.

He could hear her shift slightly, and he knew she'd turned to look at him. "You mean you want to become an astronaut?"

He turned his face to the left, now facing Sora close to him, and said simply "yeah."

That's all he had to say. Sora didn't need to hear his many reasons to know that he really wanted it, and she didn't need to try telling him how small the chances were that he'd succeed, because she believed in him. And she believed in his dream.

For a moment they just stared at each other quietly. Even though she was up side down to him, Matt thought she looked truly wonderful, laying there in the light of the stars, far away from everyone else, eyes glowing and a small smile on her face.

Then he turned back to the stars again, smiling up at them, and he knew Sora did as well.

"It's beautiful," she repeated, "thanks for bringing me here."

And there they laid into the night, just content in the present of the other. And the stars shone brightly that night on the dark, clear sky. They were shining down at the two who watched them.


	3. Sparks

**Title:** Sparks  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Number: **Three out of twenty  
**Summary: **Matt had discovered that he could embarrass her with ease now.  
**Notes:** If there's still anyone interested in reading this I'll say it this simple: I'm so sorry for the long wait! This one is also a little long, but I'm beginning to think it's not so bad.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own it

--------------------

He could feel her eyes on him. She'd been looking at him ever since they began walking away from school. For some reason he hadn't met her gaze yet, seeing as he didn't mind her looking at him. Usually he would get irritated if someone stared at him, seeing as his many fangirls did that a lot. But with Sora he doubted he could get irritated over anything she did.

Getting the feeling that Sora wanted him to meet her eyes, he turned to her with a calm "what?" and a soft smile, which had lingered on his face ever since he felt her eyes.

Sora just looked at him, expression not changing. She looked at him strangely, not returning his smile. Then she answered his question, voice softer than he would have thought, "you don't have to walk me home."

He was somewhat surprised at first thinking she didn't want his company. But being in a way too good mood on this sunny spring day to doubt whether or not Sora enjoyed him walking her home, he answered her with humor. "That's what you wanted? And here I thought you were checking me out."

A smirk formed on his lips when he saw her blush slightly, only just now realising she'd been staring. "That's not... umm... look, I'm serious, Matt! This is really just an extra trip for you!"

Restraining himself from laughing at the way he easily could embarrass her, he just turned back to the road. They hadn't stopped walking during their conversation, and he'd prefer not to crash into anything. "I don't mind. Actually, I'd rather spend some extra time with you than not. And I'd like to get all the time I could with you dressed like that."

Sora made a sudden stop. He stopped as well, now again smirking. Her cheeks had gotten a little brighter, and her eyes slightly wider.

He knew she hated her school uniform, and that was one of his favorite teasing points with her. In fact it was one of the new and many teasing points he had with her. After they'd become an item Matt had discovered that he could embarrass her with ease now, and though it was a little mean, he found it funny.

And besides, Sora had never been a girl who couldn't stand up for herself.

She looked away, her face showing her annoyance, prabably both for him and her own blush, before she turned back to him, blush fading and a small grin forming. With a glimt in her eye, she was ready for the battle. "Don't you see over a hundred girls dressed like this every day?"

Smirk intact he answered her calmly, yet now full of humor. "Not one of them compare to your beauty."

Expecting a certain reaction, all he got was Sora putting her hands on her hips and tilting her head, smile gone. "So you mean you've been checking them out and comparing me to them?"

Matt gaped. That was uexpected. Was she mad? She couldn't really be mad, could she? Not realising how uncomfortable he must've looked, he was surprised when Sora laughed. "Matt... you're so blond..." she told him when her laughter died.

Normally he would have reacted to the comment about him being blond, but at the moment he was more concerned about Sora thinking that he was checking out girls. Apparently hearing the question he never asked, Sora just grinned at him while answering, "I just wanted to wipe that annoying smirk off your face." And Matt couldn't help but feel a bit relieved.

Sora shaked her head and began walking again, calling over her shoulder that he was supposed to be walking her home. Then something dawned for him, and he ran after her while shouting "what did you mean when you said I'm blond?"

She didn't even turn around, just calmly answered when he caught up with her, "I don't know if you've ever looked at yourself in the mirror, but you _are_ blond, Matt."

Getting an nagging feeling that she was the one embarrassing him now, he put his hands in the pockets of his jacket, while muttering something about that not being what he meant under his breath.


End file.
